But a Teardrop Away
by BlackWidowPretty
Summary: First fanfic I ever wrote. Holly's thoughts on Artemis's betrayal. Spoilers for the sixth book, but I mean, come on. If you haven't read it by now, you have a serious problem. R


***smile* Hello friends, fans, and people stumbling blindly onto this with no idea what they're doing. Whoever you are, wherever you are, I greet you with smiles and jelly beans. Especially the red ones. This little poemy thingy is the FIRST EVER fanfic I wrote. Waaaaay back in January. **

**(readers) Oh no. It's going to suck.**

**(Scottish accent) Depends on how you look at it.**

**I decided to post this on here, one, because I am bored. Two, I figure I owe you SOMETHING. I have had writer's block for probably the better part of maybe a month and a half. My Falling Angels: The Sway of Night has run away from me, cackling like an evil villian and stealing my chicken. My Through the Eyes of Forever has been committed to an asylum, babbling on about "monkeys and simplicity's curse." I have two other stories I'm working on, plus a novel I've been writing notes on, trying to keep my ideas from floating away in the breeze. They have betrayed me and fled to the darkest part of my brain, where only the bleakest of things dwell, feeding on my molding, decomposing sanity. **

**This fanfic is based on the scene in Time Paradox when Arty spills the can of beans. It's kind of inaccurate, because we know Holly forgave him, but I blew up her anger and formed it into... THIS.**

**It has been, and probably still will be, an eternity and a week before my mind wakes up and I am able to update my stories. Many apologies. But hey. You get to read the firstest ever fanfic from the queen. Hm. Egotistical? Yes. Sane? Not necessarily. **

**Without further ado, the BIRTH of my fanfic career.**

**

* * *

**

But a Teardrop Away

She couldn't cry anymore.

Her tears had been wasted, like their friendship.

If there had ever been one.

She wanted to forgive him,  
wanted to forget his lies,  
kiss him again,  
be friends once more.

But she knew she never could.

'He blackmailed me,' she thought,  
hard eyes burning the dark horizon,  
legs limp over the side of the rock.

A stream flowed lazily at her side,  
falling over into a magnificent waterfall.

Jealousy erupted in her soul.

How she longed to have more tears flow.

But she couldn't cry anymore.

Anger and rage had flooded,  
suffocating her tears and sadness.

Her elfin fingers clenched,  
strangling his invisible neck,  
tightening until she could swear,  
she saw the blue and hazel eyes lose their glint,  
and fade into nothing.

She closed her own mismatched eyes  
sucking in breath after ragged breath.

She needed so badly for more tears to fall.

Something was soothing in the small rivers  
glittering on her light chocolate skin.

Salty keys opening the gates to her soul.

For once she wanted, no--needed to free  
the trapped emotions.

She loathed him.

She needed him.

She detested him.

She cried for him.

She hated him.

She loved him.

'No.'  
She scolded herself for even thinking that.

She couldn't love him.

Not after he had lied.

He knew she had trusted him,  
knew she would have done anything for him,  
knew he could exploit her.

She had walked right into a trap.

Her eyes opened with more anger,  
more than ever.

Slowly, she drew herself up,  
shaking with rage.

Tears wouldn't come she knew.

She couldn't cry anymore.

Instead, her chest expanded with night air.

Her lungs filled, she flung her head back.

'No more tears,' she thought, opening her mouth.

A high scream slashed through the clear silence.

Birds flew in panic.

Squirrels sprinted for cover.

Animals fled the shrill shriek.

She screamed until she thought her vocal chords would shatter.

A single tear dripped into the stream,  
lost forever in the waterfall.

She couldn't cry anymore.

*********************************************************

Miles away,  
he woke with a jump.

A mysterious chill wormed its way along his spine,  
raising the hair on his neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with sorrow.

His red-rimmed eyes locked on the window pane,  
where the stars blinked accusingly at him.

* * *

**I know the title doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but come on. This was *counts on fingers* six? Yeah, six months ago. *shrug* I kind of like it. But whatever.**

**Well, there we go. The ALPHA. *eyes widen* *jots down note***

**Sorry, sometimes I amaze myself. That flash of lightning you just saw was a brainspark. **

**Hey, look out for my next little story-type thing. It will be a series of 26 oneshots that are all themed with the letters of the alphabet. It will be so appropriately named, ALPHABET SOUP. If I get to it before my brain dies.**

**LOVE YA! **

**~BlackWidowPretty~**


End file.
